<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Pink Doorknob by EdithBlake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28732737">A Pink Doorknob</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdithBlake/pseuds/EdithBlake'>EdithBlake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry Styles, Declarations Of Love, Dom Louis Tomlinson, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Light Dom/sub, Love Confessions, M/M, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub Harry Styles, Top Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:36:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28732737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdithBlake/pseuds/EdithBlake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis was thoroughly and utterly confused. He went to sleep Straight and apparently woke up Bi? The rumors spread like wild fire around campus. Apparently to everyone but Louis, he was Bi and dating a boy named Harry Styles? What started out as a misunderstanding turns into the best thing to ever happen to Louis Tomlinson.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gigi Hadid/Zayn Malik, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Maya Henry/Liam Payne, Niall Horan/Amelia Woolley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Louis was thoroughly and utterly confused. He went to sleep Straight and apparently woke up Bi? He woke up and was bombarded by Liam before he even had his morning tea. </p><p>“Why didn’t you tell me? Why did I have to find out you’re Bi from some girl in my Econ class. I’m your best mate. Why did you feel the need to hide that from me. Have I been giving off homophobic vibes without noticing? Cause I’m fine with it. Love is love. I support you 100%. You being into lads doesn’t make me love you any less. I mean to find out by some random bird that your best mate has a boyfriend that you didn’t even know existed hurts…”</p><p>Louis just blinked at Liam in confusion as he lifted his head from his pillow. Was he dreaming? What the hell was Liam talking about? </p><p>“What?” Louis asked groggily as he sat up. </p><p>“I’m just trying to understand why you would keep this from me. I thought we were best mates.” Liam sighed and Louis was so confused.</p><p>“We are.” Louis muttered as he checked his phone for the time. 11AM.</p><p>“Than why didn’t you tell me about this Harry bloke.” Liam asked annoyed and Louis was starting to get annoyed as well. </p><p>“Who the fuck is Harry?” Louis asked as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. </p><p>“Your boyfriend?” Liam said looking at Louis just as confused now. </p><p>“My what? Liam, I’m straight. What the hell are you talking about?” Louis sat up a bit more awake now. </p><p>“This girl in my Econ class asked me how long you and Harry have been seeing each other?” Liam tilted his head and raised an eyebrow at Louis. </p><p>“Think about what you just said, Payno. Me, Louis ‘I don’t do relationships’ Tomlinson is not only in a committed relationship but in a relationship with a bloke. Mate, are you serious right now?” Louis asked as he gave Liam a ‘are you kidding me’ look. </p><p>“Then why does Maya think you're dating this lad named Harry?” Liam asked as he got up from Louis’ bed. </p><p>“I don’t know. I don’t even know anyone named Harry.” Louis muttered as he also got up from his bed to get dressed. </p><p>“So you’re not Bi?” Liam asked and Louis rolled his eyes. </p><p>“Of course not. No offense to anyone who is but I’m straight as they come, Payno.” Louis yawned as he grabbed a bowl for his Lucky Charms.</p><p>“How are you so calm about this? Someone out there is saying that they’re your boyfriend. Doesn’t that creep you out?” Liam asked as he paced the kitchen while Louis got the milk from the fridge. </p><p>“I’m captain of the football team, this is not the first time someone said they’ve hooked up with me when they haven’t.” Louis shrugged as he poured some milk into his bowl of Lucky Charms. </p><p>“Yeah but it’s always been girls saying that you’ve hooked up with them. Now people are going to think you’re into blokes.” Liam muttered and Louis gave him a ‘so what’ look.</p><p>“So? I don’t care.” Louis said through a mouthful of cereal. </p><p>“You don’t?” Liam asked shocked and Louis raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“You know those homophobic vibes you were worried about giving off, well you’re kinda giving them off right now, mate.” Louis gave him a pointed look and Liam blanched.</p><p>“Shit! I didn’t mean it like that, Louis.” Liam pouted and Louis snorted. </p><p>“I don’t want to sound like a proper knobhead but it’s no secret that I’m kinda a big deal around here, Payno. Everyone knows that Manchester United is looking to draft me for next season. Rumors are going to pop up from time to time, it’s just part of the whole experience.” Louis smirked at him as he took another huge mouthful of his Lucky Charms. </p><p>“I guess. I’m just a little worried. What if this guy is like a stalker or something?” Liam asked nervously and Louis shrugged. </p><p>“What did this girl from your class say exactly?” Louis asked as he propped a hand under his chin to lean on it. </p><p>“Well, she came over to me after class and I thought she was going to ask me for my number since we’ve been like really flirty lately but instead she asked me how you were doing which threw me off and when I asked her why she was asking about you she said that she was just happy that you and Harry were hitting it off so well. I was kinda confused but I just assumed she was talking about some bloke on the team or something but then she asked me how long you two have been seeing each other. I was like pardon me and then she said that she was so happy for Harry. That every time she’s seen him lately he looked really lonely. She said that she was glad that he found someone to lighten his mood and get him out of his shell. At that point, all I could do was nod and then she said she had another class and took off before I could even process half of what she had said.” Liam explained as he continued to pace the kitchen. </p><p>“Did she give you a last name for this bloke?” Louis asked curiously.</p><p>“Styles. Harry Styles.” Liam answered and Louis snorted. </p><p>“That sounds made up, mate. Harry Styles? Sounds like a porno name if I ever heard one.” Louis smirked as he finished his last mouthful of cereal before pulling out his phone. </p><p>“Don’t bother, he doesn’t have any socials, I’ve already checked.” Liam waved him off and Louis frowned at him.</p><p>“Really? No Facebook, Instagram or Twitter?” Louis named a few off the top of his head.</p><p>“Zero, not even a Myspace from back in the day.” Liam muttered and Louis bit his lip.</p><p>“That’s weird…” Louis mumbled and Liam nodded. </p><p>“It’s disconcerting, Tommo.” Liam told him with a frown. </p><p>“Fine, I’ll look into it. Just calm down the daddy vibes, yeah.” Louis teased and Liam rolled his eyes. </p><p>“Just be careful, Louis.” Liam warned and Louis nodded. </p><p>“I’m always careful.” They both knew that was a lie.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Louis entered the Campus’ main office and smirked when he saw Danielle working the front desk. This was going to be easier than he initially thought. </p><p>“Hey, babe.” Louis greeted as he walked up to her.</p><p>Danielle was already blushing. Louis knew this wouldn’t take long. </p><p>“Hi, Louis. Can I help you with something?” She asked playing with a strand of her hair, twirling it slightly around her index finger. </p><p>“Yes, actually. I need a copy of a class schedule.” Louis leaned onto the counter and flashed her his award-winning smile. </p><p>Danielle looked a bit confused. </p><p>“You can just log in on your student account to see your schedule, Louis.” She said and Louis had to physically stop himself from rolling his eyes. </p><p>Of course he knew that. Did she really think he was that much of an idiot? </p><p>“I never said I needed a copy of my schedule, love.” Louis purred and Danielle looked torn.</p><p>“I can’t give you another student's schedule, Louis. That’s a violation.” She muttered looking slightly crossed with him. </p><p>Okay, time to put on the old Tommo Charm. </p><p>“It will be our little secret, babe. You know how much I love those. We already have a few together, what’s one more.” Louis smirked as he trailed a finger up her exposed arm causing her to shiver.</p><p>“I could lose my job.” Danielle frowned at him.</p><p>“No one will ever know.” Louis whispered making sure his lips touched the shell of her ear and she let out a small moan...Bingo. </p><p>“Whose schedule?” She muttered breathlessly. </p><p>“Harry Styles.” Louis answered and she blinked up at him, annoyance back on her face.</p><p>“Don’t you already have your boyfriend’s schedule?” She asked almost venomously.</p><p>Well... that caught him off guard. Did everyone on Campus actually believe that he was fucking this lad? </p><p>“My phone died. I need a physical copy.” Louis shrugged and Danielle sneered at him.</p><p>“Were you and him together when we hooked up at Dylan’s party?” She asked, glaring at him and Louis blinked at her.</p><p>“Uh…” Louis scratched at his stubble awkwardly but before he could even mention that he and this Harry bloke didn’t even know each other, she had already stomped away leaving him confused. </p><p>She came back a minute later and slammed down a piece of paper on the desk with Harry’s schedule printed on it.</p><p>“Thanks, babe.” Louis winked but she just crossed her arms and glared at him. </p><p>Louis just gulped and backed away from the desk slowly. </p><p>“Hope he’s worth it.” She called out as he walked out the door. </p><p>Louis just frowned and made sure he got as far away from the main office as possible before he looked down at the schedule. His eyes nearly bugged out of his head as he took in all the classes. </p><p>“Christ…” Louis whispered to himself as he took in the busy schedule.</p><p>The lad was clearly very intelligent. Louis winced just looking at the schedule. Did this guy have any free time? He glanced down at his phone and back at the schedule. Stopford Building was where this Harry person was currently supposed to be. Louis had a class there last semester so he knew where to go. Once he got to the building, he cursed seeing that Harry's class had just ended and that the hall was full of students and Louis had no idea what this Harry lad even looked like. He heard a few giggles behind him and turned to see a group of girls staring at him and whispering to each other. He raised an eyebrow at them.</p><p>“Are you looking for Harry?” One of the girls asked with a knowing look and Louis blinked at her. </p><p>For Christ Sake, this was getting ridiculous. He nodded and the girl pointed to the end of the hallway. Louis glanced over to see a tall lad leaning against the wall staring down at his phone. Louis gave her a quick thank you and took off down the hall. The closer he got to the lad the more he took Harry in. First thing he noticed was the hair. It was longer than he was used to seeing on lads, it went passed his shoulders. It was also a nice brown color and slightly curly. The next thing he noticed was the outfit. He was wearing the tightest skinny jeans Louis had ever seen on a bloke. The knees were ripped open. He had brown boots with a small heel. Why did he need the heel? He was tall enough already. His shirt was a colorful yellow lace number that was unbuttoned quite low down his chest. The lad had some really nice tattoos. He was also sporting a lot of rings. Interesting? His nails were also painted yellow. Louis took in his profile and grumbled internally. How was his jawline that sharp? That was just unfair. He also had pouty lips. He couldn’t really see his eyes but if he had to guess he would say maybe brown? All things considered, if he had to be rumored to be fucking a guy, at least this one was objectively fit. He got closer and glanced down at the lad’s phone to see he had Louis’ instagram open on a browser page but not the actual app. The lad was pulling at his lower lip with his thumb and index finger.  </p><p>“I’m starting to wonder if I should get a restraining order.” Louis spoke into the silent yet bustling hall. </p><p>The lad nearly jumped out of his skin and hit his head against the display case on the wall next to him. Louis winced, that looked like it hurt. The boy let out a soft whimper and brought a large hand to the back of his head. He stared at Louis with wide vivid green eyes. Louis never seen green eyes like that before. </p><p>“Easy, Bambi. I come in peace.” Louis stated as he lifted his hands in a surrendering gesture. </p><p>The lad gulped as he looked around the hall for an escape. He really did look like a cornered wounded deer.</p><p>“I’m Louis but I think you already know that considering we are supposedly fucking each other.” Louis joked and the boy’s eyes widened even more as he turned a shade of bright pink.  </p><p>Louis waited for him to say something, anything really but the lad remained silent. </p><p>“Alright, mate. I’m going to need you to say something, you’re freaking me out, yeah.” Louis muttered, rubbing the back of his neck. </p><p>“It was an accident!” The lad blurted out and Louis was struck by how deep his voice was.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m going to need a bit more than that, babe.” Louis frowned as the boy blushed again. </p><p>Louis watched as the boy looked down at his boots and nervously played with his rings. Louis sighed. He was like a giant baby deer...what is a baby deer called? A fawn? Yeah he looked like a lost fawn. </p><p>“How about we go somewhere with less people and have us a chat, yeah?” Louis asked and Harry glanced up quickly looking so lost. </p><p>Louis felt those green eyes pull at his heartstrings. Call it his big brother instincts or whatever but he had the strong urge to protect this kid.</p><p>“Let’s just go outside. There is a picnic table right outside the building.” Louis nodded to the doors a few feet away. </p><p>The boy swallowed hard but nodded. Louis led them outside and took a seat on the wooden bench. Harry slowly sat down opposite him. </p><p>“So…” Louis trailed off awkwardly and Harry looked ready to bolt. </p><p>“Hey, relax, Curly.  If you can’t be comfortable around your boyfriend than we have a problem, right?” Louis joked trying to lighten the mood but Harry just closed in on himself looking extremely embarrassed. </p><p>“It was an accident I swear.” Harry whispered, looking close to tears and Louis had to sit on his hands to stop himself from reaching out. </p><p>“How about you start from the beginning, yeah.” Louis suggested softly and Harry nodded a small pout on his lips. </p><p>“This girl, Jessica, from one of my classes. She’s very...intrusive. I tend to like...I don’t… I uh… It’s just…” Harry started but couldn’t seem to find the right words and Louis watched as the lad seemed to get really frustrated with himself to the point where he pulled at his curls. </p><p>“Take a deep breath and then take a minute to gather your thoughts, love. It’s okay.” Louis simulated taking a deep breath and Harry followed suit. </p><p>“I’m not good with people. I like to be alone.” Harry stated and Louis frowned slightly at that.</p><p>“People usually give up trying to talk to me after a few conversations. They realized that I’m not...That it’s a waste of their time.” Harry muttered as he twisted a ring around his middle finger.</p><p>Louis could feel the anxiety rolling off the poor lad.</p><p>“But this girl, Jessica. She was being really persistent. She kept trying to get me to go get coffee with her. I told her I was busy but she kept pushing...She just kept pushing.” Harry muttered and Louis nodded as he took in the boy’s awkward body language. </p><p>“Finally, after like the seventh time she asked, I kind of snapped at her yesterday and I felt really bad.” Harry looked down at the table and Louis could see the guilt on his face. </p><p>“When she asked me if it was because I disliked her, I panicked. I don’t like hurting people.” Harry muttered and Louis nodded. </p><p>Harry seemed like the type of lad that would cry if he stepped on a spider. </p><p>“So I told her that it wasn’t her but that I was busy. That I was going to meet up with my boyfriend.” Harry mumbled embarrassed and Louis gestured for him to continue. </p><p>“It was a huge mistake because then she became even more intrusive asking me all kinds of questions.” Harry sighed and Louis wondering where the hell this girl’s boundaries were. </p><p>“I tried to deflect most of them as I walked towards the small sandwich shop around the corner.” Harry muttered and Louis blinked. </p><p>He was at the small shop yesterday afternoon. He was meeting Zayn for lunch. </p><p>“I told her I was meeting my boyfriend there hoping she would take a hint and leave me alone but then she asked me to point out my boyfriend…” Harry winced and Louis could see where this was going. </p><p>“I just pointed to the first guy I saw through the window. I swear it was an accident. I didn’t know you were really well-known around campus. I don’t really follow the football team here.” Harry glanced up shyly looking really embarrassed.</p><p>Louis frowned at the shot to his ego. It was rare someone didn’t know who he was. </p><p>“When she let out a squeal and started going on about how she had no idea that THE Louis Tomlinson was into boys, I knew I messed up but before I could say anything she took off texting away on her phone. I’m so sorry.” Harry looked back down at his large hands and ringed them together. </p><p>“It’s alright, love. It’ll blow over in a few days.” Louis told him and Harry stared at him in shock.</p><p>“You’re not...mad?” Harry asked softly, looking like a scared puppy.</p><p>“Course not. Wasn’t your fault, mate. Trust me, I know how pushy birds can be.” Louis smirked at him and the lad blushed again. </p><p>Louis was about to tease him a bit more when his phone went off. He was going to deny the call but when he saw Devon’s name flash across his screen his eyes widened. </p><p>“Shit, sorry, mate. This is an important call. Don’t move!” Louis ordered and Harry’s eyes widened and he nodded quickly as if he took the order really seriously...Cute. </p><p>He walked a few feet away and answered his phone. </p><p>“Hey, Dev.” Louis greeted.</p><p>Devon was Louis’ insider at Manchester United. Devon used to be on the Uni team, two years ago and Louis had made sure to stay in touch with him.</p><p>“Hey, Tommo. Listen, I heard an interesting rumor about you today…” Louis rolled his eyes.</p><p>Bloody Hell, did all of Manchester hear about this bloody rumor? </p><p>“Right about that Dev…” Louis started but Devon cut him off.</p><p>“I mean your chances of being drafted were alright but if this rumor is true then you are a shoo-in for sure!” Devon told him and Louis froze… wait what?</p><p>“What do you mean?” Louis asked as he looked over at Harry who was sitting hunched over the table looking like a kid waiting to be scolded by his parents. </p><p>“Okay, you didn’t hear this from me but the organization has been getting a lot of heat from the general public about being discriminatory against the LGBTQA+ community. Since the team doesn’t have any sort of queer representation the public feels that it’s a form of homophobia or something like that. The organization is trying to draft a openly gay player for next season. If they catch wind that you are dating some lad from your Uni well that puts you in the top tier of potentials for next season.” Devon explained and Louis felt the blood rush to his head. </p><p>“Alright, give it to me straight, Dev. What are my chances of getting drafted without this little loophole?” Louis asked, pinching the bridge of his nose. </p><p>“Without a boyfriend, your chances are about 65% but if the word gets out that you’re dating a lad...97%.” Devon told him honestly and Louis felt the air rush out of him. </p><p>97% Fuck…</p><p>“Are you sure?” Louis asked voice low as he glanced back at Harry still waiting for him. </p><p>“Positive. I wouldn’t lie about something like this.” Devon said and Louis felt his stomach swoop. </p><p>“Thanks for the heads up. I gotta go.” Louis muttered. “Alright, mate. Take care.” </p><p>Louis took a deep calming breath. He looked over at Harry who was still sitting there waiting patiently. He winced. Using the kid was so fucking wrong but it was Manchester United, his dream team since he was old enough to kick a ball. Also faking gay? That was fucked up. Something you burn in hell for. But it was Manchester United...his dream. He took another deep breath and settled his mind. He needed to do this. He just had to do it until he signed a contract with Manchester United. Once he was signed, he was golden. Six months at the most… a year. No more. Alright, Tommo, time to turn on the charm. He plastered a smirk on his face and made his way back over to Harry. </p><p>“Sorry about that, love.” Louis gave him a wink and the boy blushed again. </p><p>Well this was going to be easy, the boy was already smitten. Which was kind of confusing considering Harry was a really good-looking lad.</p><p>“It’s alright.” Harry answered voice low and head bowed. </p><p>“You know I would really love to be able to see those beautiful green eyes of yours when I'm talking to you, babe.” Louis purred and Harry’s head shot up as shock spread across his face. </p><p>“Much better.” Louis smirked as he leaned onto the table closer to Harry. </p><p>“I’m really sorry.” Harry winced again looking so embarrassed and Louis felt a splash of guilt but he ignored it. </p><p>“Don’t be sorry, Bambi. I wouldn’t be sitting across from such a lovely creature if you hadn’t pointed me out, yeah.” Louis brought his hand up and placed over Harry’s. </p><p>Harry jolted a bit so Louis ran his thumb over the lad’s knuckles to calm him and he kinda liked the way his thumb ran over the cool metal of some of Harry’s rings. </p><p>“I honestly thought that you were coming to kick my arse when I saw you in the hallway.” Harry muttered and Louis chuckled. </p><p>“You’ve got a few inches on me, darling. You would have kicked mine.” Louis teased and Harry looked startled. </p><p>“Oh, I’m a pacifist.” Harry stated innocently and Louis could help the genuine smile that slipped onto his face. </p><p>“A sexy pacifist. That’s hot.” Louis leaned further forward on the table and bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing at the look on Curly’s face.</p><p>“I uh..I’m not..You..I…” Louis watched as the lad opposite him short-circuited.</p><p>“You know when the rumors reached my ear that I was fucking a lad, I wasn’t upset. I was curious more than anything else.” Louis stated and he knew right there and then, he was going to hell for this. </p><p>He trailed two fingers up Harry’s tattooed wrist right to the bent of his elbow. Louis watched as Harry shivered from the touch. </p><p>“Wha...What do you mean cu-curious?” Harry stuttered slightly as Louis continued to run his fingers up and down Harry’s smooth skin. </p><p>“I think the term is Bi-curious?” Louis smirked and Harry swallowed hard. </p><p>“Oh…” Harry breathed out softly and a small tingle ran down Louis’ spine, where did that come from?</p><p>“I mean as far as boyfriends go, I seem to have got the best one Manchester has to offer.” Louis bit his lower lip.</p><p>Harry went bright red and ducked his head down, hair falling in front of his face to shield him. Louis frowned. This lad was actually proper good-looking, he didn’t understand why he was getting so flustered. </p><p>“I’m definitely not the best boyfriend trust me. I can barely make it out of my dorm room without having a panic attack. I’m barely even considered a good acquaintance. I’m like a broken record that keeps bumping along the machine and can’t find its groove.” Harry stated slowly and Louis felt his insides squirm. </p><p>This kid definitely had issues. </p><p>“I could help you find it. Your groove, I mean.” Louis said as he brought his fingers down to play with Harry’s rings. </p><p>“I don’t really understand what’s happening right now.” Harry mumbled looking at Louis’ fingers playing with his rings. </p><p>Louis bit his lip. It was now or never. </p><p>“Why don’t we see where this thing takes us? I believe in fate and I think we were supposed to meet. You could have pointed anyone out but you pointed me out. That’s gotta be a sign, yeah?” Louis gave him a small smile.</p><p>He watched as Harry seemed to be having some kind of internal battle that Louis’ was not invited to. </p><p>“You wanna... date me?” Harry asked confused as he pointed to Louis and then to himself, the gesture was quite adorable in Louis’ opinion. </p><p>“Yes, babe. I wanna date you.” Louis chuckled and Harry blinked at him. </p><p>“We’ve literally just met. I could be a sociopath.” Harry frowned and Louis laughed again. </p><p>“I’m pretty sure you’re literally the sweetest person I’ve ever met, Curly.” Louis brought Harry’s hand up to his mouth and kissed his open palm.</p><p>This was Louis’ signature move. He did it on countless birds at parties and clubs and yet he felt his lips tingle just the slightest bit. There was something about the calluses on Harry’s palm that added something to the mix. He shook his head. He looked up at Harry who was frozen in shock. </p><p>“What’s wrong, babe?” Louis asked as he kissed Harry’s inner wrist earning a small gasp from the lad. </p><p>Louis blinked in surprise. He barely touched the curly haired boy. </p><p>“Someone is sensitive. Do you always react like this when you’re touched, love?” Louis teased as he dragged his lips across the boy’s wrist again. </p><p>“No one’s ever touched me like that before…” </p><p>Louis startled at that. He looked up to see that Harry was transfixed with his own wrist. </p><p>“What do you mean?” Louis asked slightly confused and Harry looked down embarrassed once more.</p><p>Louis tilted his head trying to catch the sweet boy’s eyes but Harry refused to meet Louis’.</p><p>“Are you telling me no one's ever kissed your wrist before?” Louis asked as he took a little nibble at the boy’s wrist before kissing it again.</p><p>Harry shook his head quickly. </p><p>“No one's ever kissed any part of me before…” </p><p>Louis was sure he misheard him. There was no way that was true. </p><p>“You’re fucking with me.” Louis asked looking up at the boy. </p><p>“I’m not good with people. They tend to stay far away from me. Never been this close to someone before.” Harry muttered looking around as if looking for an escape. </p><p>Louis brought Harry’s hand back to his mouth and nibbled at the tip of Harry's index finger. </p><p>“No one's ever tasted your skin before me?” Louis asked, still not really believing the fit lad.</p><p>“No…” Harry muttered looking on in awe as Louis sucked the tip of his finger gently for not even a millisecond but the boy’s pupils dilated at the sight regardless.</p><p>Well didn’t he just win the jackpot. It was like fate was handing him Manchester United in a pretty bow. First off, Harry was actually a decent bloke.A sweet kid and Louis didn’t think he would mind spending time with him. He didn’t talk much which meant Louis could do all the talking. He was also an untouched virgin that looked terrified so he was sure that Harry wouldn’t attempt or initiate trying to sleep with him. Hell, Louis was 85% sure that he could get away with all of this with a few chaste kisses until he signed a contract in a few months. This was amazing. </p><p>“Let me take you out to dinner tomorrow night.” Louis grinned as he gently lowered Harry’s hand. </p><p>“I don’t think I’m your type. I’m...touching...I can’t…” Harry looked frustrated with himself again and Louis frowned, </p><p>“It’s okay, babe. We can go at your own speed. I just wanna take you out to dinner and spoil you a bit.” Louis was kinda telling the truth, the poor lad seemed like he needed to be spoiled a bit. </p><p>“What if...what if my speed is like...slug speed.” Harry muttered and Louis couldn’t stop himself from bursting out into laughter.</p><p>Slug speed? Oh my god, this boy was adorable. </p><p>“Than we go at slug speed. I’m actually interested in getting to know you. I’m not just looking for a hookup. Take all the time in the world, lovely.” Louis told him and Harry smiled.</p><p>Dimples? Really? Okay, now he was really jealous. If he looked like Harry, he would have all the birds. Christ! </p><p>“Gimme your phone, cutie.” Louis made grabby hands at Harry who chuckled and handed him his phone after unlocking it. </p><p>Louis opened Harry’s contacts and frowned. He only had two numbers in his contacts list.</p><p>Dad<br/>Dr. Richards</p><p>Louis schooled his facial features and entered his number and sent himself a text. </p><p>“Put meself under the name of ‘Harry’s wet dream’.” Louis smirked, handing the phone back to a blushing Harry. </p><p>“I’m going to change it to Louis.” Harry muttered and Louis laughed. </p><p>“Suit yourself, love. I’ll text you the details about tomorrow night later. I’ve got to get to class.” Louis stood up and Harry followed suit. </p><p>Louis saw some girls out of the corner of his eye watching them and whispering to each other. He brought his hand to the small of Harry’s back feeling a bit guilty when the boy tensed up. He lifted himself onto his tippy toes because Harry’s was a giant and kissed the lad’s cheek. </p><p>“Bye, love.” He smiled at Harry who was blushing again. </p><p>“Bye, Louis.” Harry gave a small wave.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Louis arrived back at his flat hours later, he plopped down onto his couch with a tired yawn. Liam came out of the kitchen and Zayn came in from the balcony. </p><p>“So did you find out who this Harry lad was?” Liam asked as he sat down in the armchair while Zayn crashed down next to Louis. </p><p>“I did. I’m taking him out to dinner tomorrow night.” Louis stated nonchalantly as Liam’s eyes bulged out of his head and Zayn’s jaw dropped. </p><p>“Well that escalated quickly.” Zayn said as he gave Liam a ‘what the fuck’ look. </p><p>“Why are you taking your stalker to dinner?” Liam asked with exasperation. </p><p>Louis huffed. </p><p>“First off, Harry isn’t my stalker. It was an honest misunderstanding. He is a really sweet lad, Payno. A gentle giant, really. Second, I’m taking him to dinner cause he is fucking fit. The lad looks like he belongs on the cover of a magazine. We just kinda instantly clicked ya know?” Louis muttered awkwardly. </p><p>Both Liam and Zayn were staring at him. </p><p>“Just this morning you were telling me that you were straight, Louis. Now you’re telling me that you’re taking this lad out because you think he’s fit? You’re giving me whiplash, mate.” Liam frowned and Louis bit his lip. </p><p>He was having an inner debate on whether or not to tell the lads about what Devon told him. He knew Zayn would be fine. Zayn was his ride or die. Sure, Zayn would feel a bit uncomfortable but he would keep his mouth shut. Liam, on the other hand, Liam would take one look at Harry’s big puppy dog eyes and blow everything to hell. He would go straight protective mode and Louis would be screwed. He could just tell Zayn and not Liam but there was no guarantee that Zayn wouldn’t slip up and tell Liam. Fuck. He needed to keep his ulterior motives to himself. </p><p>“Look I’m just as confused as you are, mate. There was just something about Harry. I wanna see where this goes. I was hoping you guys would support me through this.” Louis said and the guilt that flashed across Liam’s face made him internally cringe.</p><p>Hell, he was going to hell. </p><p>“Of course, we are going to support you through this. Right, Zee?” Liam gave Zayn a hard look. </p><p>Zayn just rolled his eyes. </p><p>“Fuck whoever you wanna fuck. I don’t care.” Zayn stated with a shrug and Louis snorted. </p><p>“Thanks, mate.” Louis said sarcastically, shaking his head in amusement. </p><p>“Where are you taking him?” Liam asked.</p><p>“Maccies?” Louis shrugged as he flipped through his Instagram.</p><p>“Oh lord...” Zayn muttered and Liam jumped from his chair.</p><p>“You are not taking this boy to MCDONALDS, LOUIS!” Liam cried out and Louis blinked at him. </p><p>“Nandos?” Louis said unsurely earning a slap upside the head by Zayn.</p><p>“I’m booking you a reservation at The Rogue.” Liam grumbled as he pulled out his phone to make the call. </p><p>Louis rolled his eyes and watched Liam make a reservation for two under Tomlinson. </p><p>“There. Now say ‘thank you, Liam’.” Liam smirked and Louis had to physically stop himself from rolling his eyes again.</p><p>“Thanks, Payno.” Louis nodded as he opened Twitter. </p><p>“So what does this bloke even look like?” Zayn asked as he flipped on the telly.</p><p>“Tall. He is at least six feet for sure. He’s lean but has some pretty nice biceps going for him. I’m also like 80% sure he is rocking some decent looking abs. He’s tatted up too. Artistically tatted though. Like they compliment his skin tone and they’re fucking well done. He has long brown hair that falls right below his shoulders. It’s slightly curly too. He’s got this sharp jawline and cute pouty lips. Forest green eyes. I’ve never seen eyes that green before. He also got these cute dimples when he smiles. He paints his nails and wears rings. He also had this yellow lace shirt that was unbuttoned showing off his chest tattoos. I’m pretty sure he has this cute butterfly tattoo on his stomach. Oh and he has long legs. Like really long legs.” Louis looked up from his phone to see both Zayn and Liam staring at him with opened mouths. </p><p>“What?” Louis muttered. </p><p>“What color are Eleanor’s eyes?” Zayn asked and Louis grimaced.</p><p>“How the fuck should I know that?” Louis asked, confused. </p><p>“Dude, you dated her for 4 months and you can’t tell us her eye color but you spent 30 minutes with this Harry lad and you can give us a fucking detailed report on him. You’ve gotten it bad, bro.” Zayn laughed and Liam joined in.</p><p>Louis just flipped them off. </p><p>“Piss off…” Louis grumbled as he got up to go to his room. </p><p>“Oh don’t be a child, Tommo. We’re just taking a piss.” Liam frowned and Louis huffed. </p><p>“Whatever. I have to text Harry about tomorrow anyways and I rather not do that with Zayn breathing down my neck trying to sneak a peek at my phone.” Louis said as he made his way to his room. </p><p>Once inside, lhe threw himself down onto his bed. He pulled up the text he sent to himself with Harry’s number and added him to his contact list. He put him down as Dimples. </p><p>Louis:<br/>Hey babe</p><p>Louis had to wait a few minutes before he got a reply. </p><p>Dimples:<br/>Hello, Louis.</p><p>Louis:<br/>Got us reservations for 7 at the rogue for 2morrow</p><p>Dimples:<br/>The Rogue? That’s a really nice restaurant, Louis. I’m fine just hanging out at Maccies. </p><p>Louis blinked down at his screen. First off, take that Liam and Zayn! Secondly, of course the lad wrote with perfect grammar even when he was texting.</p><p>Louis:<br/>Ive told you babe i wanna spoil you princess</p><p>Harry didn’t respond for a while and Louis cursed under his breath when realized that he called the lad princess. Fuck, he was so used to talking to girls. Shit. </p><p>Louis:<br/>Sorry if the princess was out of line</p><p>Dimples:<br/>What? Oh, I don’t mind. I was just watering my plant. Sorry.</p><p>Louis let out a breath of relief. </p><p>Louis:<br/>Alright, i’ll pick you up at 6h30 2morrow? Send me your address later?</p><p>Dimples:<br/>Sounds good. x</p><p>Louis smiled at the little x on his screen. </p><p>Louis:<br/>Wear another lacy top tomorrow if you can the one you had on today was hot as fuck</p><p>Louis smirked imagining the blush the lad must be sporting right now. </p><p>Dimples:<br/>Is the top the only lacy thing you want me to wear tomorrow night?</p><p>Louis choked on his gatorade as he reread the text multiple times. Wait what?</p><p>Louis:<br/>My imagination is running wild right now Curly</p><p>Dimples:<br/>You didn’t answer my question, Louis.</p><p>Louis felt a bit flustered. What the hell? Where did the shy boy he met today go? </p><p>Louis:<br/>What are my options Bambi?</p><p>Dimples:<br/>I guess it doesn’t really matter, you won’t be seeing any of them. </p><p>Louis bit his lower lip. </p><p>Louis:<br/>Are you teasing me love? That’s not very nice.</p><p>Dimples:<br/>Sorry…</p><p>Louis frowned at his phone.</p><p>Louis:<br/>Don’t be. I like this cheeky side of you.</p><p>Dimples:<br/>Feels safe, hiding behind a screen. </p><p>Louis exhaled softly at that. </p><p>Louis:<br/>You don’t need to hide from me Harry</p><p>Dimples:<br/>We’ll see. I’m going to get some work done. I’ll text you tomorrow. </p><p>Louis frowned at the we’ll see. </p><p>Louis:<br/>Sweet dreams, babe.</p><p>Dimples:<br/>Night, Louis.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Louis was slightly nervous as he paced around his bedroom. Zayn was sifting through his closet and Liam was sitting on his bed.</p><p>“What about this one?” Zayn pulled out a basic black top. </p><p>“No way! Harry has amazing style. I can’t show up in a basic black top, Zee!” Louis sighed in annoyance. </p><p>Zayn and Liam shared a look.</p><p>“I’ve never seen you so worked up about someone like this before.” Liam said as he gave Louis a concern look. </p><p>“I have a lot riding on this date, Payno.” Louis growled, he had his future riding on this date. </p><p>“It’s just a date, Louis.” Liam frowned and Louis sighed as he flopped down onto the bed next to Liam.</p><p>“I just wanna make a good impression, Liam.” Louis whined.</p><p>“What about this?” Zayn asked, holding up a soft burgundy sweater. </p><p>Louis bit his lip. “That could work.” He said as he pulled off his tank top to pull on the sweater. </p><p>“That looks good, Louis.” Liam approved. </p><p>Louis rolled up his sleeves a bit and nodded at himself in the mirror. </p><p>“Yeah, I think this is it.” Louis muttered to himself. </p><p>“Alright, I better get going. I’ll see you lads later.” Louis saluted them as he made his way out of his room and out of their flat. </p><p>The drive to Harry’s building was a bit nerve wracking. He tried to get lost in the Arctic Monkeys but he couldn’t shake his nerves. He pulled up to a shabby looking building and frowned. The building looked in poor condition. Louis also didn’t exactly love the neighbourhood either. It didn’t have the best reputation. It was cheap though. Guess Harry was a broke Uni student. He buzzed Harry’s flat number and the door opened. He walked inside and frowned at the state of the interior of the building. Was that blood on the walls? The carpet was moldy and peeling. The walls were cracked. He walked up the janky stairs and frowned as they creaked loudly. This place screamed crackhouse. Was Harry a crackhead? I mean the lad had amazing teeth and flawless skin so doubtful but still this place was creepy as fuck. Louis found himself in front of Harry’s door and took a deep breath before knocking. Harry opened the door and Louis’ mouth went dry. </p><p>“We match.” Harry said excitedly but Louis was still trying to regain his brain functionality. </p><p>Harry was in a suit that fit him like a glove. It was burgundy red with black roses printed all over the jacket and pants. He was wearing a black button up under the jacket. Louis noticed the roses were sparkling slightly. He was also wearing black dress shoes. Louis felt so underdressed. </p><p>“Holy fuck…” Louis couldn’t help but blurt out. </p><p>Harry frowned at him. </p><p>“What’s wrong?” Harry asked, looking confused. </p><p>“I think you just short-circuited my brain. You look...Christ.” Louis ran a hand through his hair. </p><p>How was this man single again? Louis was 100% straight but he still had to fight the urge to drop to his knees and suck this guy’s cock right there and then. </p><p>Harry looked down at himself and back up at Louis looking a bit embarrassed. </p><p>“Too much? I got it at a thrift store. The lady said it looked nice.” Harry asked self-consciously and Louis couldn’t understand that this lovely human being was anything but confident. </p><p>“Nice? Babe, you look... fuck I can’t even find the right words. You look like you’re way way out of my league.” Louis huffed out with a small pout. </p><p>Harry’s eyes widened and he shook his head quickly. </p><p>“You are far more attractive than me.” Harry stated and Louis snorted at him.</p><p>“Sure, maybe on planet Jupiter but here on Earth you are on a whole other level.” Louis grumbled and Harry bit his lower lip and fuck that had no right to look that...Get it together Louis. </p><p>“Do you want me to change?” Harry asked and Louis gave him a weird look.</p><p>“Or...If you don’t want to go out with me anymore I unde…” Louis jolted at that. </p><p>“No!” Louis shouted which earned him a small smile from Harry. </p><p>“I’m sorry. I’m being a knobhead. My ego is bruised. I’m used to being the best looking lad in the room. Give me a second to get over meself.” Louis blushed a bit embarrassed. </p><p>Harry leaned against the door jamb of his flat. </p><p>“I think you look amazing, Louis.” Harry whispered shyly and Louis grinned at him.</p><p>“Yeah?” Louis asked teasingly as he tugged at one of Harry’s curls. </p><p>Harry blushed. </p><p>“The burgundy brings out the blue in your eyes making them shine even brighter.” Harry muttered and Louis froze. </p><p>He can’t remember the last time someone complimented his eyes. His bum and cock sure. The girls he hooked up with always told him he had a nice body but the last person to compliment his eyes was his mum. He felt a bit fuzzy and warm at the compliment Harry just gave him.</p><p>“Thank you. We should probably head out, babe.” Louis rubbed the back of his neck as Harry nodded and closed his door. </p><p>Louis frowned as he noticed Harry didn’t lock his door. </p><p>“You’re not locking your door?” Louis asked confused and Harry sighed. </p><p>“The lock is broken.” Harry shrugged and Louis frowned deeper. </p><p>He definitely didn’t like that Harry was staying in a shady as fuck building without a door that locked. </p><p>“You call your landlord about it?” Louis asked as they made their way down the stairs.</p><p>“Yeah. He said that he will get to it when he gets to it.” </p><p>“That’s fucked up. It’s his responsibility to repair it. It’s not safe and I’m sure that’s like some kind of housing violation.” Louis ranted as they exited the building. </p><p>“It’s not that big of a deal.” Harry muttered and Louis frowned. </p><p>“We are talking about your safety here, of course it's a big deal.” Louis said and Harry looked momentarily stun by what Louis said. </p><p>Louis watched as Harry shook his head and opened the door to Louis’ car. </p><p>“That’s sweet but it’s all good. Truly.” Harry gave him a thumbs up and Louis couldn’t help but snort at him. </p><p>“You’re such a dork.” Louis muttered teasingly and Harry pouted at him.</p><p>“Don’t be mean, Louis.” Harry mumbled and Louis smiled as he snatched Harry’s hand to bring his knuckles to his mouth. </p><p>Louis kissed every single one of Harry’s knuckles that were devoid of rings except from one finger. </p><p>“Sorry, babe.” Louis laced their fingers and backed out onto the street.</p><p>The drive was only ten minutes and Louis spent it talking Harry’s ear off about last night’s match. Harry just smiled and nodded politely. </p><p>“Shit, I’m already boring you and we are not even at the restaurant yet.” Louis winced and Harry laughed. </p><p>“You’re not boring me, Louis. I like football.” Harry said with a small smile.</p><p>“Really? You like football?” Louis asked and Harry looked slightly offended.</p><p>“What's that supposed to mean?” Harry asked, slightly put off. </p><p>“Nothing...You just don’t seem like the type that would is all.” Louis rubbed the back of his neck nervously. </p><p>“I guess we are just going to have to have a game sometime so I can kick your arse.” Harry shrugged and Louis gaped at him.</p><p>“Babe, you do realize that I’m probably going to be drafted into the premier league, right?” Louis asked, trying not to laugh at the pout on Harry’s face. </p><p>“Still going to kick your arse.” Harry grumbled and Louis laughed. </p><p>“Sure, love.” Louis shook his head in amusement as he parked the car. </p><p>“Wow...Louis this place is way too much.” Harry looked at the restaurant with wide eyes. </p><p>“Don’t worry, darling. It’s on me. I wanna spoil you.” Louis said putting a hand on the small of Harry’s back to guide him inside. </p><p>The hostess was hot. She had pretty blonde hair and nice tits. Louis had to remind himself that he couldn’t hit on her in front of Harry. He cleared his throat and she looked up from her tablet and put on a customer service smile that melted away once she spotted Harry next to him. Louis had to refrain from rolling his eyes as she practically drooled when she looked Harry up and down slowly. He brought his hand from the small of Harry’s back to his hip. She didn’t seem to care or notice. </p><p>“Hello, my name is Victoria. Welcome to The Rogue. How can I be of service?” She purred as she stared at Harry. </p><p>Oh for fuck sakes...Louis pouted. But the pout turned into a grin when Harry leaned closer into him seemingly uncomfortable with the attention. </p><p>“Well for one, you can stop eye fucking my boyfriend.” Louis stated with fake sweetness. </p><p>The woman glanced at Louis looking unimpressed. </p><p>“I can assure you I was being entirely professional, sir.” She replied with a catiness that made his skin crawl. </p><p>“Riiiight.” Louis scoffed as Harry watched on with wide eyes. </p><p>“Are you that insecure in your relationship? Possessive much?” She sneered and Louis no longer found her attractive. </p><p>He found her fucking repulsive. </p><p>“I just don’t appreciate you salivating over my boyfriend like he's a piece of meat!” Louis growled. </p><p>“Wow…” She mumbled and looked at Harry. </p><p>“You should lose this dickhead and find someone in your league, handsome.” She hissed and Louis felt his ego deflate. </p><p>“And you should find some fucking manners. He was just trying to make me more comfortable. You should have dropped it. It was entirely unprofessional of you to mention our relationship let alone make false claims about it. You just lost our business and earned yourself a scathing review. We'll be going to the Maccies across the street where the employees are from Manchester and not the depths of whatever hell you crawled out of.” Harry glared before heading towards the door. </p><p>Louis stood frozen blinking slightly at the hostess who was also in shock.</p><p>“Louis you coming?” Harry asked as he held open the door. </p><p>Louis looked at Harry and then back at the hostess and then finally back at Harry.</p><p>“Fuck yeah! Lead the way beautiful.” Louis smirked as he flipped off the hostess and followed Harry outside. </p><p>“The nerve of some people, honestly.” Harry ranted as he walked across the street towards the McDonalds. </p><p>“That was really sexy.” Louis muttered surprising himself and by the looks of it Harry too. </p><p>“What?” Harry asked and Louis shrugged. </p><p>“Just the way you backed me up and all.” Louis bit his lip and Harry blushed. </p><p>“She’s an idiot. And clearly blind.” Harry grumbled with a pout and Louis laughed. </p><p>He stood on his tippy toes and swiped his thumb across Harry’s bottom lip. Harry froze. </p><p>“You’re a sweetheart, lovely.” Louis smiled before leaning back down and opening the door for Harry. </p><p>Harry blushed and hurried inside. Louis laughed. The rest of the date went really well. They talked a lot...okay Louis talked a lot. Harry was a fantastic listener. He hung on every word Louis said and chimed in at the best times. Louis was sure that Harry could probably write Louis’ biography after all the talking Louis did. </p><p>“I’m sorry. I spent the whole night talking about meself. I’m such an arse.” Louis sighed as they got into his car. </p><p>Harry laughed. </p><p>“No you’re not. I had a great time. You are incredibly interesting, Louis Tomlinson.” Harry smiled at him and Louis smirked. </p><p>“And you, Harry Styles are a complete mystery.” Louis winked at him earning a small laugh in return. </p><p>Louis drove them to the nearest hardware store. </p><p>“Huh, Louis?” Harry asked confused as they pulled into the parking lot. </p><p>“Yes, dear Harold.” Louis asked and smiled as Harry sniffed at the nickname.</p><p>“It’s just Harry actually.” The boy mumbled and Louis smirked. </p><p>“Sure, Harold.” Louis got out of the car followed by a confused Harry. </p><p>“What are we doing here?” Harry asked and Louis turned to him.</p><p>“Getting you a new lock for your door.” Louis said simply and Harry blinked at him.</p><p>“Why?” Harry asked as they entered the store. </p><p>“Because I won’t get a wink of sleep if I know that you’re not safe, babe.” Louis told him and honestly he wasn’t even lying. </p><p>“Oh…” Harry muttered as he followed Louis to the right aisle. </p><p>Louis noticed Harry staring at one of the doorknobs in particular and smiled slightly. </p><p>“S’nice.” Louis said pointing to the pink doorknob. </p><p>“My Landlord would kill me.” Harry laughed but still looked at the doorknob wishfully. </p><p>“How about this? We paint one side silver like the rest of the doorknobs in your building and keep one side pink, the side inside your flat.” Louis suggested and Harry bit his lip.</p><p>“I can’t really afford silver paint plus the doorknob and the keys that come with it, right now.” Harry mumbled looking embarrassed. </p><p>“It’s on me.” Louis said softly and Harry frowned. </p><p>“You already paid for my dinner, Louis.” Harry shook his head. </p><p>“Oh yeah, I’m a proper sugar daddy paying for your caesar salad, give me a break, babe.” Louis rolled his eyes playfully and put the doorknob into the basket and threw in two extra locks for his own sanity. </p><p>When he looked back at Harry all he saw was an extremely flustered boy. Louis raised an amused eyebrow. </p><p>“Someone’s got a daddy kink don’t they?” Louis teased and Harry looked like he wanted the floor to swallow him up. </p><p>“Everyone who’s damaged has one.” Harry mumbled in defence and that caught Louis off guard. </p><p>“Are you saying you’re damaged, love?” Louis asked softly all teasing gone from his face and voice. </p><p>“I don’t think there is enough glue in the world to put me back together.” Harry muttered before walking towards the front leaving a stunned Louis in his wake.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The ride back to Harry’s flat was slightly awkward. Louis followed Harry inside and up to his flat. Harry opened the door and Louis walked in. He blinked as he took in the small rundown flat. </p><p>“It’s all I can really afford at the moment.” Harry muttered embarrassed. </p><p>The flat was if Louis had to guess considered a studio. It was tiny. The kitchen was to his left and it had a small stove that looked a hundred years old, a rusty looking fridge, an ancient microwave that had wires poking out from behind it and a small wooden table with one single lonely chair. To the right was the door to the tiniest bathroom Louis had ever seen. How did Harry even fit in there. It looked gross too, not like it was Harry’s fault just years of abuse. There was a mattress on the floor in the corner of the room with a smallp dresser next to it but there was no bed frame. No telly or any gaming consoles, just a poorly constructed bookshelf with a few old second hand books in it. A small desk sat beside the bookshelf with, what Louis assumed was the most expensive thing in the flat, a MacBook Pro. He’d bet his life savings that the fridge was probably empty and he felt himself going into protective mode. </p><p>“S’nice.” He lied through his teeth as he gave Harry a forced smile.</p><p>Harry snorted. “It’s shit.” </p><p>Louis bit his lip. “Yeah, mate. It’s shit.” Louis couldn’t even bring himself to lie. </p><p>Louis looked over to see Harry leaning against the kitchen counter with barely concealed shame radiating off him. Oh no, we are not having that. Louis walked over to him and opened his arms wide. </p><p>“Give us a cuddle, Harold.” Louis teased and Harry fought back a smile. </p><p>“No thanks, shorty.” Harry teased back and Louis gasped in offence. </p><p>“I’ve never been so insulted in all my life!” Louis brought a hand to his heart in an over dramatic fashion earning a giggle from Harry.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” Harry giggled behind his hand. </p><p>“Now you have to give us a cuddle for being a wanker.” Louis smirked and Harry rolled his eyes but pulled Louis in for a hug. </p><p>Oh… Wow… Harry gave good hugs. Louis was slowly losing himself in Harry’s warmth when something ran across the kitchen counter. Louis was ashamed to say that the unmanly squeal that left his lips as he jumped five feet into the air and onto the wooden chair would rival all of his sisters’ combined. Harry blinked twice before he bursted out into loud laughter. He clutched his stomach and bent over, he was laughing so hard. </p><p>“Relax, Louis. It’s just Lola.” Harry waved him off as Louis balanced himself on the flimsy chair. </p><p>“That’s a fucking rat, Harry!” Louis screamed as the critter scurried about the counter. </p><p>“She has a name, Louis.” Harry muttered and Louis was starting to wonder if Harry had all his marbles. </p><p>“Harry, it’s a rodent. It’s filthy and probably full of diseases!” Louis cried out in exasperation. </p><p>“She has no where else to go…” Harry whispered as he looked down at his feet.</p><p>Louis’ heart broke. It fucking shattered at the sight. </p><p>“Maybe you should crash at my place tonight.” Louis suggested. </p><p>He wanted Harry as far away from this shithole as possible. </p><p>“I don’t need your charity, Louis.” Harry scoffed and walked over to the door.</p><p>“It’s not charity, love. It's a genuine concern. This place is a health hazard, Harry!” Louis snapped, losing his temper slightly. </p><p>“I can take care of myself, Louis.” Harry growled and it was Louis’ turn to scoff.</p><p>“Clearly.” Louis waved his arms around the flat to justify his point. </p><p>“You’re being a dick.” Harry muttered and Louis deflated. </p><p>“I’m not trying to be. I just don’t want you sleeping in a place that looks like it’s about to collapse in on itself.” Louis sighed and Harry blushed.</p><p>“It’s not that bad.” Harry huffed as he walked over and grabbed some gloves from a cupboard. He pulled them on before approaching the rat. </p><p>“I swear to god, Harry if you pick up that rat I will murder you.” Louis threatened but all he got in return was an irritated eye roll.</p><p>Louis gulped as he watched Harry pick up the rat and winced as it flailed about in Harry’s huge hands. Harry walked over to the window and opened it and let the rat go out on the fire escape. </p><p>“There. Problem solved.” Harry shrugged and Louis stared him down as he stepped off the chair.</p><p>“Problem not solved! Problem very much not solved! I’m pretty sure you’re living in a crack den that is infested with rats and crackheads and god knows what else.” Louis paced around the small flat. </p><p>“I can’t afford a better place, right now.” Harry sighed in frustration running a hand through his hair. </p><p>“Than stay at mine. We have more than enough room. If this is about us sharing a bed, I can take the couch or crash with Liam if it would make you more comfortable.” Louis tried to reason with the stubborn lad.</p><p>“This isn’t about sharing a bed, Louis. It’s about me not being your charity case. Contrary to what you may believe I do still have some pride.” Harry argued and Louis winced. </p><p>“Of course you do, love. I’m just… I can’t help it. It’s in me veins. I get overprotective and I…” Louis started and Harry cut him off.</p><p>“It’s not your job to fix me, Louis!” Harry yelled and Louis froze. </p><p>Harry looked startled and then wrapped his arms around his middle and looked so guilty that it physically hurt Louis to watch the emotions play out on Harry's face. </p><p>“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have raised my voice like that.” Harry looked like he was seconds away from a meltdown so Louis just walked over and pulled him into a tight hug. </p><p>“It’s okay, Haz. Just breathe, love. Do you have a screwdriver?” Louis asked and Harry snorted.</p><p>“Haven’t even been on our second date and you’re already trying to murder me.” Harry teased and Louis chuckled.</p><p>“For the doorknob you, prick.” Louis laughed as he grabbed the bags from the doorway. </p><p>“Yeah. Give me a sec.” Harry muttered as he went to the small closet that Louis hadn’t even noticed and pulled out a small toolbox. </p><p>“How about you get to painting and I start on getting the old doorknob off?” Louis nodded to the paint and then to the door.</p><p>“I’m pretty sure this is illegal. Changing the locks on an apartment.” Harry muttered and Louis shook his head.</p><p>“Nah, I googled it. In the UK it’s legal to change the locks if the tenant's safety is at risk and the landlord failed to do it themselves.” Louis shot back as he worked on getting the doorknob off. </p><p>“I think the extra two locks are a bit overkill, mate.” Harry muttered with amusement. </p><p>“I’ve seen the crackheads that live on this street, trust me it’s not, mate.” Louis sniffed. </p><p>“Alright, lad.” Harry bit his lips to keep from laughing the little shit. </p><p>“Look at us lads doing laddy lad things and fixing shit like laddy lads do.” Louis replied, earning a loud chortle from Harry. </p><p>“So? About this mysterious lacy article of clothing you mentioned…” Louis started casually causing Harry to blush bright red. </p><p>“What about it?” Harry asked dryly. </p><p>“What color?” Louis asked as he pulled off the original doorknob.</p><p>“Red.” Harry answered and Louis felt a shiver run through him.</p><p>“My favorite color.” Louis stated and Harry bit his lip. </p><p>“Maybe one day if you play your cards right you’ll get to see them.” Harry muttered shyly. </p><p>“Here’s hoping, babe.” Louis crossed his fingers and sent Harry a wink. </p><p>“This needs to dry.” Harry pointed at the new doorknob. </p><p>Louis nodded and walked over to the mattress and crashed down onto it. </p><p>“At least your mattress doesn't suck.” Louis teased. </p><p>“Keep talking shit about my flat and nothing’s getting sucked, ever.” Harry grumbled as he plopped down next to Louis. </p><p>“I take it back. I take it back.” Louis jokingly pleaded earning a laugh from Harry. </p><p>“I can’t believe I just made a joke about sucking dick. I think the paint fumes got to me.” Harry frowned and Louis snorted. </p><p>“Or maybe there’s a secret sex beast inside of you dying to come out and play.” Louis suggested casually earning another snort. </p><p>“Hardly.” Harry shook his head and Louis just smiled and grabbed his hand and brought Harry's wrist to his mouth. </p><p>Louis kissed Harry’s wrist softly and smiled when Harry closed his eyes and sighed happily. How Harry took so much pleasure out of something so small was beyond Louis. Louis sat up and leant over the tall boy’s body.</p><p>“Can I try something?” Louis asked and Harry nodded.</p><p>Louis smirked and brought his lips to the junction of Harry’s neck and shoulder. Harry had previously taken off his suit jacket and unbuttoned some of his black dress shirt’s buttons. Louis had the perfect place to put his lips. If Harry reacted like a content kitten when Louis kissed his wrist, then Harry was about to lose his damn mind. Louis slowly lowered his lips and Harry jolted a bit as soon as they made contact with his skin. Louis nibbled, sucked and licked at Harry’s neck like a man possessed. He tasted really good. Harry let out this breathy whimper that shot straight to Louis’ cock. Louis glanced down at his now tight jeans in confusion...Well that’s an odd development. Not entirely unwelcome though. He went back to sucking a bruise into Harry’s neck. </p><p>“Louis…” Harry whispered into his ear.</p><p>“Yeah, love?” Louis asked as he lazily kissed up Harry’s neck.</p><p>“I think the paint’s dry by now.” Harry whispered shyly, pushing on Louis' chest. </p><p>Louis blinked. Did he just get rejected? When was the last time he got rejected? </p><p>“Are you not feeling it, babe?” Louis asked slightly upset. </p><p>“Feeling what?” Harry asked innocently and then Louis remembered who he was talking to, who he was quite frankly taking advantage of and felt sick to his stomach.</p><p>“Nothing, babe. Let’s get this door fixed, yeah.” Louis smiled at him and stood up helping Harry up along the way. </p><p>It only took Louis a few more minutes to install the new doorknob and locks.</p><p>“Text me when you wake up tomorrow so I know you made it through the night.” Louis ordered the blushing boy gently. </p><p>“Don’t be so dramatic, Louis.” Harry smiled at him.</p><p>“Dramatic is my middle name, babe.” Louis smirked.</p><p>“Your middle name is William, silly.” Harry laughed but Louis blinked. </p><p>“You uh remembered that?” Louis asked, slightly impressed. </p><p>“‘Course. I remember everything you say.” Harry smiled brightly at him and it was like staring at the sun.</p><p>“Sweet boy.” Louis whispered, running his thumb along Harry’s bottom lip. </p><p>“Mmm.” Harry hummed closing his eyes.</p><p>“I better go before I corrupt your innocence any further.” Louis joked… at least he thinks it was a joke. </p><p>With one final goodbye, Louis pulled himself away from apartment 28.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>